Cad Bane
Cad Bane is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. Biography Cad Bane was a Duros male born on the planet Duro during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. He became a bounty hunter, earning a reputation as a ruthless mercenary who worked solely for the financial reward of his missions. Bane worked for the highest bidder, caring little who employed him, as long as the credits kept flowing; he had no qualms with turning on his original employer if his quarry offered him a better fee. By the time the bounty hunter considered to be the galaxy's best, Jango Fett, perished in 22 BBY during the Battle of Geonosis, Bane was something of a veteran in his line of work. Bane was in operation by the time the Clone Wars were underway, a galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of separatist planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. With Fett out of the picture, Bane was among the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunters, thought to be cruel and fearsome. However, he had enemies, and a considerable price was placed on Bane's head. During the Clone Wars, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, a Hutt crime lord based on the galactic capital of Coruscant, was incarcerated by the Republic in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center for assisting Sith Lord and Confederacy Head of State Count Dooku in a plot to kidnap Rotta, the son of his nephew Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Jabba would turn against the Republic and would be arrested, leaving Ziro to take his place as head of the Hutts. Desperate to escape, Ziro promised Bane handsome payment to free him. Bane agreed, but did not opt for a straightforward rescue. Instead, he decided to force the Republic into freeing Ziro by taking hostages. To do so, the Duros would need a group of skilled bounty hunters, and he began assembling the team. The group consisted of notorious bounty hunter and Jedi killer Aurra Sing; Weequay mercenary Shahan Alama; and Robonino, a diminutive, piscine technician. The team was backed up by two Separatist droid commandos and a number of IG-86 sentinel droids, including one designated 3D. As the organic members of Bane's team usually worked alone, Bane wanted to ensure that they could work together as a whole. Bane arranged a final test for his colleagues, and lured fellow bounty hunter Davtokk to the planet Keyorin—where the Duros had a safehouse—under the pretense that Bane was holding a recruitment drive. Bane knew that Davtokk intended to execute the bounty on his head, so he assembled a lifesize mannequin of himself, created from a scrapped battle droid. After entering the safehouse, Davtokk fired upon the mannequin, assuming it to be Bane. Robonino then detonated explosives set inside the safehouse, and caught Davtokk in a razor net. The bounty hunter quickly escaped the net, and managed to evade the onrushing Alama with a flash grenade. From a distant perch, Sing fired her sniper rifle upon Davtokk's legs, preventing him from making any further progress. Bane, having watched the entire affair unfold, made himself known to Davtokk, explaining that it had all been arranged so as to test his new team. Bane then killed the crippled mercenary, and the team headed to Coruscant. Bane took his "posse" to raid the Galactic Senate in order to force-free Ziro the Hutt. After Bane, Robonino, Alama, and two droid commandos landed at the Senate Building, the Senate Commandos—a branch of the guards—of the Senate, confronted Bane. Before they could arrest him, Sing fired a sniper rifle from a long-range post, and killed most of the guards. Bane killed one of the guards personally, tackling him and snapping his neck with his bare hands. The team entered the building, and Bane killed an entire group of guards with a thermal detonator. After eliminating the guard posted at the power room, as well as several droids inside, Bane left Robonino to shut off the power before entering the atrium to confront the senators. Entering the Republic Executive Building, Bane caught the attention of the senators discussing the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill by firing a blaster, and the bounty hunters surrounded the Senators. When Gran Senator Philo objected, walking away while refusing to "listen to insolence," Bane shot him in the back. Bane ordered the senators to turn over their communication devices, and contacted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in his office via a holotransmission. Bane stated that if the hostages were to be freed, Ziro the Hutt must be released from prison. After Palpatine objected, Robonino shut off the power, leaving Palpatine and Twi'lek Senator Orn Free Taa trapped in the office. As the bounty hunters collected the communication devices, Bane came across Senator Padmé Amidala. While speaking with her, Bane noticed Amidala glance at something behind him. Bane turned around and recognized Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker surveying them from an upper level window. Bane fired at the man, and Skywalker fled. Bane ordered Alama and an IG-86 sentinel droid after him. Alama returned without the droid: it had been destroyed, but from examination of the droid's remains, Alama deduced that Skywalker was without his lightsaber. Bane sent Alama back with Sing to find the Jedi. Bane contacted Palpatine once more. He told the Chancellor to make a pardon disc and give it to Senator Taa, who would be picked up by Bane's ship and deliver it to the prison. Taa reluctantly obeyed, and 3D took him in the airspeeder to the prison, and collected the Hutt. Preparing to leave, Bane ordered Robonino and Alama to set up their "parting gifts" around the senators—a laser web that would activate explosives upon the slightest touch. Wishing the senators a "most respectful farewell," Bane left the building with his team. Upon arriving outside on the landing platform, two LAAT/i gunships landed, and clone troopers of the Coruscant Guard piled out and cornered the team. Palpatine contacted Bane, ordering him to stand down. Bane informed the Chancellor of the trapped senators, and Palpatine reluctantly let Bane go. Bane's airspeeder arrived, driven by 3D, and hauling Ziro in a rear transport. Bane and his team boarded the speeder, and they zoomed away. Taking pity on the "horrors" Ziro had gone through while in prison, Bane remotely activated the explosives. Fortunately, Skywalker had recovered, and cut a hole in the floor, saving himself and the Senators. Bane demanded his pay from the Hutt, as he didn't work for free. Later during the Clone Wars, Bane was hired by Sith Lord Count Dooku and the Separatists to work against the Republic. Bane brought his experience, equipment and skill to bear against the Republic, fighting them directly during the galaxy-wide conflict.9 On one mission for Dooku, Bane stole a holocron containing a list of potentially Force-sensitive infants, before capturing each of the infants himself. Bane took them to the remote planet Mustafar and handed them over to Dooku's Sith Master, Darth Sidious, who planned to use them for his own deeds. Personality and traits Bane was at the "top of his game" during the Clone Wars, as fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett was no longer around, having died in the Battle of Geonosis. Bane had much less moral content than Fett, and would often turn upon the very people who hired him unless he was paid. Bane was ruthless, and also unlike Fett, he did not take prisoners, for he intended his senator hostages to be killed, even after he had gone through negotiations with the Chancellor. Equipment Bane carried custom-made twin blaster pistols built from BlasTech LL-30 pistols. His breathing tubes were directly connected to his lungs, allowing him to hunt and do business freely in different types of atmospheres without additional protection. Bane was also equipped with rocket boots and wrist gauntlets, which had a variety of built-in tools and weapons, including a cable launcher, comlink, data uplink, and non-lethal stunners. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:2009 introductions